An Unexpected Turn of Events
by iamselena
Summary: He was a killer, a murderer. She was a priestess, vowed to remain untouched forever. But she couldn't resist him. Achilles and Brisies oneshot. Make out galore, with a twist of lime.


**AN:** Oh my goodness. I just watched _**Troy**_ and had an urge to write a story about Achilles and Briseis. Can you say hot and gorgeous in one movie? I was kind of disappointed when Achilles (aka. Brad Pitt) died (damn you, Paris). It was really frustrating, especially when he tried to save Paris' cousin. Anyway, enough babbling. I don't own anything here, people.

Ooohh. Yeah. I don't do lemon or lime, just make outs between characters, but this is an exemption. Someone (I won't say who) asked me to write this, and so I did. This is dedicated to you, girl! Hope you liked it. And anyway, it's just a too good of an opportunity to pass. *grins*

-

-

-

_**An Unexpected Turn of Events**_

-

-

-

He was a killer. A murderer.

Briseis eyed her captor with wary eyes, trying not to ogle at his near nakedness. Even after spending the morning at war, he was the most handsome man she'd ever met. His muscle-sleeked body was bathed with sweat and blood, his honey-blond hair tousled, resting lightly on his shoulders. But, she realized, she was not afraid. Though she knew that he is Achilles, the unbeatable warrior who killed hundreds of lives, his eyes—blue as the clear waters of the sea—wasn't cold and haunted by the deaths he has caused.

Was he really the person everyone feared?

**X**

As Briseis spent her days in his humble hut, she began to get to know the man everyone thought who hasn't got any weakness. She noticed that he wasn't in war just because he was a cold-blooded killer, but because he fought for a purpose. Whether it was for glory, fame, or simply because he wanted to spite Agamemnon, he had a reason. He wasn't a killer or a murderer. He was, fighting because he enjoyed seeing other people bleed before him. He was a little better than that.

And when she tried to kill him in his sleep, she found out that she couldn't. That along the way, somehow, she had fallen in love with him. He was gentle with her… the first time he made love with her. Guilt didn't enter her mind, even after promising that she'll be a virgin forever. Promising that she'll simply give herself to the gods. To Apollo.

But the moment his lips touched hers, love, lust and passion had driven her to break that promise. His lips were skilled, driving every response from her eager mouth. Her hands snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to her, keen for more contact. His experienced hands hiked her dress higher, cupping her bottom and depriving her from her under garments.

Achilles tossed it to one side, his lips trailing seductively down to her throat, to the tiny pulse there. He lightly sucked the spot, and for a moment, Briseis forgot to breath. Her body felt like jelly, too shaky to move. She gripped his blonde hair as he slowly took her dress off, never taking his eyes off her. He stopped when she was only clad in her undershirt, his eyes relaying a silent question.

"Do you want to do this?" he voiced out quietly. "If you don't, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, Briseis. I'm not that kind of man."

Her heart swelled with love for him. He was giving her a choice. A choice to choose whether she would remain a virgin, or…

Blushing slightly, Briseis took her final garment and tossed it aside. She couldn't face him. She was quivering with excitement and nervousness, heat pooling in her belly, making her ache with need.

Achilles watched in awe. Never in his whole life had he felt this way before. Was it love? he asked himself hazily. He reached for her, cupping her chin. He tilted her head up, and their eyes met.

With a frisson of attraction, Achilles mouth plundered on Briseis without thought. He forced her mouth open, his tongue tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Her hands drifted to explore the broad planes of his back, goosebumps appearing as her nails made contact with his skin.

With a groan of desire, Achilles quickly stripped the clothing covering his lower area, covering Briseis' skin with kisses, going south. Briseis let out a moan as he lingered on her skin, kissing her and laving her skin. Her hands continued their exploration on his back, his own skin feeling like velvet.

"Oh god, Briseis," he murmured, as her hands drifted to his groin. "I—" He didn't get to say anything as she gave him the pleasure he needed and wanted. Soon enough, he slid inside of her, feeling her close up around him.

"Achilles…" her voice whispered in the night. Achilles kissed her then, covering her mouth with his, drugging her in his heightened passion. Just as they joined together, he felt her convulsed around him. He gave a small smile before continuing again and again, the feeling spiraling out of control and a wave of starburst clouded their minds as they, satisfied, slept through the night.

Just before Briseis surrendered to sleep, she wondered whether she did the right thing. At that moment, Achilles—tired and satiated—murmured in his sleep and held her closer.

Maybe, despite being wrong, this was right, she thought, snuggling closer to him. She never expected it to feel right.

**

* * *

PS:** I don't want to put any explicit scenes. I just put lots and lots of make out scenes. :) Happy, girl? PM me later. Hope you guys drop me a review! Just press the middle button here (Hint! Hint!). Thanks for reading!


End file.
